joseph_olsons_tpifandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Baron
Dead Baron is the first episode of the series. It's title is a pun of it being the Pilot episode and the fact of the island being haunted Part 1 Mewtwo, Announces the rules of the show, As well as telling people about "Conejo island" and it's apparent haunted status. As well as noting it's off the coast of ventura, California. he tells that 25 teenage pokemon spend a majority of october there and do a challenge every day. the winning team gets supplies for a better chance at staying alive. the losing team has to vote someone off at the "Generator Cove Meeting", the one voted off would be sent on "The lapras of Blood" after walking on the dock of death. the other contestants get food. the winner gets to meet with mewtwo, and $1,000,000. Mewtwo than greets the campers, Including but not limited to, An arizonian ralts, A bostonian liberal snivy, A conservative charmander from oregon, and a zombie-hunting victini. Splitting them up into the "Yelling patrats" and "The Bloody Basculin." Mewtwo than goes to the cabins, yet realizes... there were no cabins.... He than receives a call from an intern, Noting that the construction workers(Lead By Luigi Segali) have stole weapons and went on a rather violent strike. Mewtwo than heads to his bunker as he sends the contestants to lunch Charizard than feeds the contestants their lunch, which ends up being oranges. Snivy states to ralts and flaafy that "The first challenge cant be that bad" However, Turns out the first challenge is to either get lemons from a demon-infested forest, or jump off a cliff into water, Climbing up a shipwreck and than going into said shipwreck, getting supplies. Billy mays commercial: Transition scene, Billy makes an advertisement for himself, Stating why you should buy Him And that he's "back from the dead". Billy mays mentions if you "Call right now, He'll include notable billy mays advertised and Rouge the bat as your sex slave. This gets the attention of Dylan guptil, Causing him to come out of a closet and answer the door. Turns out billy changed his mind about selling rouge and states "If you order right now, I'll spare guptil89's life", Fortuanetly, Guptil89 dies due to nobody calling and ends up being shot with a shotgun Part 2 All contestants except snivy, Meowth, Dratini, and rayquaza decide the cliff option. Eventually, It comes to munchlax, The fat russian of the group to jump. he decides to take "pills" causing him to evolve into snorlax. The contestants than build their shacks. To their mixed opinions. They than head to charizard's kitchen to eat the plates...because why not.... Bulbasaur, Treecko's Cousin than states that woman should not be on the show and should be in pornos. All of the female contestants on bulbasaur's team eliminate him. Ending the episode Epilogue At A meeting, mewtwo's assisstant, greg, States that they actually have less contestant's than they thought. causing mewtwo to send greg to "get pokemon eggs".